


For the Love of a Princess

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jon Snow, Brother/Brother Incest, Dom Aegon, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aegon is dark and relentless. He knows how to make a deal to get what he wants. And he wants his younger brother





	For the Love of a Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [half_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_life/gifts).



> pure porn. unbetad, wrote this while I was high.

**Aegon Targaryen**

“Brother.” He said in greeting to the man donning his clothing. Jon’s eyes widened slightly in surprise at Aegon’s presence in his room before they narrowed in suspicion. To his credit, it was early for a visit, the sun an hour from appearing over the horizon. Normally Aegon would still be abed, either snoring or curled around his current favorite bedwarmer. In contrast, Jon rose every day before the sun, so he could train with the Kingsguard before their shared lessons with the Maesters.

“What do you want Aegon?” Jon’s asked, his voice was full of insolence. That brown hair of his was still messed from sleep, tumbling artfully just past his neck. His face is long and his eyes grey instead of purple, lilac, amethyst or even blue yet he was still blessed by the beauty of the dragonlords.

 _You._ Aegon nearly said but he stilled his tongue. Instead he smiled, “Can’t I visit my little brother?”

Jon’s guard did not drop. “At this hour? Aren’t you usually abed with your whores? If you are looking for them then I can assure they are not here.”

Unperturbed by his brother’s sharp tone, Aegon stepped closer. At nearly two years older than Jon’s fifteen years, he was more than three inches taller. The dragon inside of him delighted in how the haughty mask his brother wears slipped, just briefly. Jon had only just put on his breeches, the ties still loose. He was shirtless as well, his skin pale, and lined with lean muscle built from long hours in the yard. “Jealous little brother?” He goads.

Jon flushed, and his eyes sharpened. “No.” He answered at once. 

Aegon knew that was a lie. Jealousy was the fuel to his brother’s being. He wanted the love of the court that Aegon had. He wanted the attention of his father that Rhaegar readily bestowed upon his heir. He wanted the love of a living mother. Their father may have ignited a war for his Lady Lyanna, but it was Aegon’s mother who had the strength to survive two pregnancies. The coveted she-wolf of the North died birthing a still-born daughter. Leaving her _bastard_ son, alone to the mercy of court. Most of all, Jon wanted Aegon’s betrothed. Aegon had seen the looks the bastard sent her way. Not that he blamed him. Blessed with an almost otherworldly beauty, Daenerys dominated the attention of every room she walked in. “A shame. I would be willing to share Marei with you if you were so inclined. Perhaps getting your cock wet would lighten your demeanor. She is a beautiful girl as well. Pale, porcelain skin, white-gold hair.”

“I have seen her.” Jon interrupted. “I don’t lay with whores. You can keep her for yourself.”

“Perhaps if her eyes were purple instead of green, you would take the offer?” The words stiffened Jon’s spine. Aegon’s smile grew wider as his brother fumbled for a reply.

“I don’t know what you mean but you have overstayed your welcome.”

As quick as a whip, Aegon replied, “You forget yourself bastard, I am welcome anywhere in this castle that I so desire. Such are the privileges of being the trueborn heir. There are many other privileges as well, chief among them our precious aunt.”

“You don’t deserve her.” Jon answered with venom.

Aegon shrugged. “That is not for you decide but I wonder who you believe is worthy of her, a trueborn daughter of the blood of the dragon? Yourself?” He cocked his head. “Do you think Daenerys would pick a life with a bastard over becoming Queen of the Seven Kingdoms? Her children will rule as kings and queens after us, any that you dream she would bare for you would be entitled to nothing. Not even the barest holdfast. Not much of a comparison at all.”

Jon’s stare was cool, but his hands balled into fists. Aegon wondered if his brother will have the gall to strike him. “You dishonor her and do not appreciate what you have been given.”

That drew a laugh. “Dishonor her? Please explain.”

“Your whoring for one. You don’t even make an attempt to be discreet.”

“Daenerys is not yet old enough for me to bed. Am I expected to wait for her?” Aegon grinned. He stepped closer once again. This close and he could feel Jon’s breath on his lips. “Be honest with yourself, it is not her honor that you are concerned with. You desire Daenerys for yourself.”

His brother did not answer but with the look that had come upon his face, he may as well have shouted a yes. Slowly, Aegon lifted a hand and laid it upon Jon’s shoulder. “When she comes of age brother, then I see no reason why you cannot spend as many nights as you want with her. Provided that you are discreet.”

Jon moved to turn away. “This is a trick. I don’t know what games you are attempting to play but-“ Aegon tightened his grip and halted his brother’s escape.

“There is no trick. She will need to bear my heirs, but she can be just as much yours as she will be mine.”

Jon’s gaze was dark but Aegon knew his brother well enough to spot the shred of hope. “And in exchange?” He asked after a long pause.

Aegon smiled. His brother was smart enough to know that he would never give a gift so freely. Instead of words he pressed against Jon’s naked back. His brother stiffened but Aegon was not deterred. He kissed the back of Jon’s neck. “I want you little brother. On your knees for me. On your back. I want my cock in your mouth and in that perfect ass of yours. I want to fuck you like a wolf, on your hands and knees before me. I want you to beg me to fuck you. I want to mount you and ruin you. All the time, whenever I want. If you can accept that then you can have my pretty little wife whenever I am not having you.”

Still stiff, Jon asked, “Why?”

The simple question confused Aegon. “Why?” He parroted. “Why not?” Testing the waters, Aegon circled his arms around Jon’s torso. His fingers traced Jon’s abdominals. “You’re beautiful baby brother. And I like pretty things.”

He couldn’t see his brother face to know if the answer was satisfactory but seeing as how Jon had not pushed him away, Aegon didn’t care. His fingers slipped past Jon’s open waistband. The long digits wrapped around Jon’s thick and sizable cock. “My not so little brother… do we have a deal?” Aegon breathed into Jon’s ear.

“I can have Daenerys?” _You can share Daenerys._ Aegon thought in annoyance.

“Yes, you can have her once we are wed.” _And I’ll have you both._

Jon nodded wordlessly. If Aegon could have been any harder, then he did not know how. He ground his length against Jon’s backside. Letting him feel what would soon be inside of him. “Say it little brother.”

“We have a deal.” Jon whispered.

Aegon tilted his neck and bit down. Jon grunted in shock but Aegon held him firm for a moment and then pushed him towards the bed. “Take your pants off.”

Jon scowled but soon his pants were at his ankles. “Your small clothes too.” Aegon ordered. After a moment’s hesitation, Jon complied. Aegon’s breath hitched. His brother was beautiful. Lean yet powerfully built. Broad shoulders, sharp and narrow hips. The hair gracing his body was thick on his legs around his cock yet lightened considerably around above his pelvis. Jon was well endowed as well, as thick as Aegon and perhaps an inch longer. Such a sight nearly had Aegon dropping to his knees.

 _Not today._ He told himself. His brother needed to know who was in charge. It delighted him endlessly to see that Jon was erect. Not fully but it was evidence enough that he didn’t find this completely repulsive. _I’ll make him love it._

“Are you done staring?” Jon asked. His voice was impetuous.

Aegon glared in return. “No. Turn around.” Jon sighed but followed his orders. “Bend over and arch your back.” His brother placed his hands on the bed. “Knees on the bed.”

A groan of delight left him when Jon assumed the position. He had taken some of the most beautiful whores that money could offer, and Jon’s ass was easily amongst the best of them. All sense left him. Aegon could not help but bite a cheek. His hand collided with the other cheek. A sound graced his ears. He repeated the action, drawing what he now recognized as a whimper of delight.

_Mine._

He stripped quickly. Not bothering to tease or delay any longer. Once nude, he grabbed the vial of oil hidden in the inner pocket of his tunic. Coming prepared had its benefits.

Jon remained in the position, Aegon ordered. Head down. Ass up. Knees wide, hole visible. The oil slickened his cock and Aegon shuddered from the strokes he delivered to his length to slicken it. Jon twitched as Aegon poured the oil directly onto his puckered hole and then on his ass cheeks. It warmed quickly, and the sheen made his brother’s ass look even more delectable.

Fingers slick, Aegon sank a finger inside Jon. He felt the channel tighten around the digit. In order to relax him so he could be stretched, Aegon gripped Jon’s cock with his other hand. That drew a suppressed moan from Jon.

Aegon chuckled. “You can moan, little brother. The hour is too early for anyone to hear you.”

“Fuck you.” Jon replied.

Aegon smiled. “No fuck you.” He drilled his finger in and out of Jon while his left-hand circled Jon’s lengthy cock. Swirling his fist around Jon’s cockhead drew an almost violent shudder. He took the opportunity to add another digit in his brother’s ass.

Impatience made him want to sink inside Jon immediately but Aegon paced himself. Instead his fingers explored, searching for that magic spot. When he found it, Jon cursed. “Remember that feeling Jon. I’m going to make you beg for my cock.”

When his brother didn’t reply, Aegon abandoned his cock and slapped a cheek. Hard. “Gods I hate you.” Jon said, his voice thick with emotion.

  _I’ll make you love me._ Aegon couldn’t hold out any longer. He stood behind his little brother, lined his cock against that puckered hole and sank inside of Jon in a single steady motion. Jon’s passage resisted as much as it could but Aegon’s progress was relentless. His progress was aided by the significant amount of oil he used and the steady pressure behind his hips.

Jon pressed his face into the bedding but to his credit did not run from Aegon’s cock. Giving the smaller man time to adjust, Aegon stilled once he was balls deep. The heat and tightness of his brother’s virginal passage was intense. He stroked Jon’s cheeks and patted them almost lovingly.

“Your mine now little brother.” Aegon told him. He pulled back an inch to take in the sight of his cock buried deep within Jon. _Amazing._

Aegon fucked him gently, rolling his hips so his cockhead brushed against that bundle of nerves. Jon’s whimpers and cries were louder now, sounds of a bit of pain but also pleasure. He gripped his brother’s hips and picked up his pace. Hips impacted against muscled cheeks. Their balls slapped together and Aegon could hear the heavy beat of Jon’s cock as it slapped against his stomach.

Too soon, Aegon could feel the cum rising in his balls. He reached around Jon’s hip to grab his cock. The answering, wanton moan was music to his ears. “You want to cum, don’t you?”

Jon didn’t reply with his mouth, but his hips fucked back against Aegon’s thrusts. Undeterred Aegon goaded him further. “I wonder what the Kingsguard will think when you are walking funny. Ser Barristan will wonder if their training is too much for you, but Ser Loras will know. Maybe I’ll invite him in here to fuck you too.”

Jon gasped. Aegon pressed onward, driving his hips almost savagely into his brother. He could feel his cum churning just beneath the surface.

Aegon slapped his brother’s cheeks, reddening them as bright as a tomato. “Would you like that? Us to take turn on your tight hole? Or maybe I’ll fuck you while he uses that mouth of yours. Those plump lips you inherited from your mother and we know how she used them on father.”

His baby brother cried out then and Aegon could actually hear the impact of his seed as the streaks hit the sheets.

“Good boy.” He told him and then followed him into oblivion.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated


End file.
